Reflected Eyes, Fadeless Colors
by sougihime
Summary: "Eyes reflected lies. I… don't want such things to exist in my piece." [AsuKina] [AU] [Birthday Fic]


**Reflected Eyes, Fadeless Colors**

**[ "That day, I attained true happiness." ]  
[ "That day, I was finally able to stay by your side forever." ]**

* * *

_"Hello! Are you Rune-kun?"_

I was always alone. Nobody had ever cared about me; all they cared was my work, my painting. Perhaps I deserve what I get, because I've never cared about anyone else but my canvas… but would it actually made any difference had I not born like this?

Had I not blessed with this painting talent, will my loneliness change?

…No. Actually, thinking about all this doesn't give me any merit at all. So why should I?

_"I'm Nanobana Kinako. Nice to meet you!"_

And then you came, suddenly everything wasn't so dark anymore.

_"Ne… Rune-kun, why do you, when painting people, never drew their eyes?"_

_"…I don't like drawing them."_

_"Why is it?"_

_"Eyes reflected lies. I… don't want such things to exist in my piece."_

_"…I see…"_

_"…"_

Your eyes reflected the very innocence and pureness I longed for, the things I couldn't find in other people's eyes. The kind of affection I wanted, you gave it to me.

Do I, this ignorant person, deserve your wholehearted affection?

…On a second thought, I may not want to know.

Because I don't want to lose you.

_"Rune-kun, do you want to go… um… do you want to…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I mean… do you want to go walk outside with me…?"_

_"…"_

_"…As I thought… 'no', is it—"_

_"Yes, let's go out."_

_"…! Rune-kun…"_

_"…Let's go, Kinako."_

_"…Ru—ah… Alright, let's go, Asurei-kun…"_

Your blush that day somehow made you look cuter than you already are. The surge of happiness I felt inside my heart made me smile, as well. How long has it been since I last smiled, I wonder? Perhaps even my family hasn't ever seen me smile, behind the door of my workspace.

* * *

_"Asurei-kun, are you painting again today?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why do you paint every day?"_

_"That's the only thing I'm good at."_

I remembered your enraged face, and I remembered very well how I felt that day; _confusion. _Why would you get angry over a fact?

As I thought, you were special.

_"That's not true!"_

_"…Huh?"_

_"Asurei-kun is good at a lot of things!"_

_"…I—"_

_"For example, Asurei-kun…"_

_"…?"_

_"You make me happy everyday, just with your presence around me."_

_"Kinako…"_

_"And your painting makes me, and a dozen of other people, happy too! I-I… A-asurei-kun… your smile… makes me happy; I'm very happy to… s-see… your s-smile…"_

I remembered your tears that day, tears that made me felt like I was torn inside. I had never wanted to see your tears; it ruined me.

As I thought, you looked nicer with your usual smile on.

_"…Kinako…"_

_"H-huh? A-am I crying? I'm sorry, Asurei-kun… I must look… very embarrassing right now. I'm such a baby… I cry over… things…" _Continued sobs and a forced smile on your face.

_"…" _I stood up, and took your hand, as I pulled you closer to me. I didn't know what was possessing me, but then I put my arms around your small frame, as I hugged you tight.

_"…Asurei-kun…!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"…Asurei-kun…"_

_"I'm sorry… please… don't cry."_

_"…Asurei-kun." _As you bury your face on my chest, I could feel fresh tears dripping down from your eyes.

_"Asurei-kun… I love you."_

_"…I love you, too, Kinako."_

I remembered the way you smile at me, how that special smile was only directed at me, and nobody else. I felt satisfaction. I didn't want that smile to be anyone else's; egoistic, yet I couldn't help but to think so.

As I thought, I had fallen head over heels for you, my love.

* * *

_"Asurei?" _I heard my mother calling for me.

_"Yes, mother."_

_"There's going to be an art exhibition and you're expected to send your work there."_

_"…I understand, Mother."_

_"Good. Now, back to work." _She closed the door, without a goodbye.

I didn't know what I was supposed to draw, not at all.

But now I have you, Kinako. You said I was to call you whenever I need your help, so I did. And then you came to my workroom, panting and sweaty. Were you running all the way from your house to mine, after I called for you?

_"ASUREI-KUN!"_

_"H-huh?"_

_"Asurei-kun, what can I help you with? Is there an emergency?!"_

_"C-calm down, Kinako… I just… I need an inspiration. I need something to paint."_

_"I see!"_

_"But… why were you running?"_

_"Because you called me."_

_"It's nothing… urgent… I did say that, right?"_

_"Yes, you did. But you called for me."_

_"And…?"_

_"It's the first time you called for me, so I was anxious and yet grateful. Please count on me more, Asurei-kun."_

_"…Kinako…"_

_"Because I love you, and I want to do whatever I could for the love of my life."_

Then I got it. That flash of inspiration flowed through me for a second, and I quickly thanked you and asked you to go home before it is late. I didn't want you to know what I was going to paint, I wanted it to be a special gift for you…

* * *

I finished it within a month, and I had kept it a secret from you. The exhibition came, and I asked you to go with me.

_"Kinako, would you look at what I painted?"_

_"…Asurei-kun? Was it that one you kept a secret from me?"_

_"…I'm sorry. Did I make you worry?"_

_"Of course, dummy! You didn't go out of your room even once; I had to ask your mother what you were doing! She said that it is usual if you had a flash of inspiration and you still eat whatever it is delivered to you, but still…! You could at least tell me…"_

_"I'm really sorry."_

_"…Sigh. It's fine, Asurei-kun, at least nothing happened to you."_

That day I saw your eyes widen in surprise, and your rosy-colored cheeks reddening.

_"Asurei-kun… this is…"_

_"Yes… it is a painting of you."_

_"…It has… eyes…"_

_"Because your eyes are pure; they reflected neither lies nor insincerity…"_

_"…Asurei-kun…"_

_"I love your eyes, I love your everything, Kinako."_

That day was the day we swore to stay by each other's side, and that was the day I attained pure happiness.

_Kinako, I love you._

_I'll be by your side forever._

* * *

_Asurei, I love you._

_That's why,_

_Let's smile together, holding hands,_

_Forgetting about our doubts and worries._

_Asurei,_

_Let's stay together forever._


End file.
